Sister Jade
by Stutley Constable
Summary: The Swanns return home to discover Elizabeth's long absent sister waiting for them. Take that, Mary Sue! Pre-CotBP.


**Legal Note:** I do not own any of the characters associated with Pirates of the Caribbean. I do not have any legal right to use them or any other proprietary words originating from these movies. This story was done just for the fun of it. Not for profit. If you like it, please tell me. If you don't like it, please tell me why with particulars but not excessive detail.

**Summary: **The Swanns return home to discover Elizabeth's long absent sister waiting for them. Pre-CotBP.

**A.N.** Many thanks to Nytd for the loan of her character Dr. Madeline Gray. You can find her in several adventures on Nytds story list.

**Sister Jade**

Governor Swann held the door for his daughter as she stepped down from their carriage. They had just dined with friends at the Royal Oak Hotel. It was one of the few respectable places in Port Royal where friends of the upper class could gather without boisterous interruptions from sea faring men.

"Captain Norrington seemed to have many tales to tell you this evening," the Governor said as they turned toward the steps before the door of the mansion. "Very interesting they were, too."

"Very," Elizabeth agreed. "I do so enjoy his stories. Especially the ones of the pirates he has chased. And the way he weathered that terrible storm."

"A pleasant evening's distraction," the Governor said. He was about to go on when their progress was interrupted by a young woman stepping from behind a shrub and crossing into their path.

"Father!" the young woman said and promptly stepped forward to kiss the Governor on the cheek. While he was still blinking in surprise she turned to Elizabeth. "Sister dear!"

Elizabeth took half a step back and avoided the embrace and kiss intended for her. All three went silent.

"Sister?" said the young woman. "Surely you recognize me."

Elizabeth exchanged a look with her father and they both looked back to the young woman. On closer inspection, she was more of a girl than a woman. Dark haired with odd green eyes, she was pretty-ish rather than pretty. Her gown was somewhat over done with more frills and bows than what would be considered tasteful or even remotely stylish. Her hair was drawn up beneath a lacy, feather plumed hat that seemed at odds with either style or sense. Elizabeth blinked.

"It's Jade," said the girl. "You didn't forget your sister, did you?"

"Sister?" Elizabeth gave a speculative look to her father. She didn't believe that her father was the sort to go outside of his marriage but it was just barely possible. He was a handsome man and sometimes men were not so cautious as they aught to be.

"My dear girl!" Governor Swann blustered indignantly. "I don't know what you are insinuating but I can assure you that I would remember any child of mine."

"Well," said Jade with a pout. "When you and Elizabeth left me in England to finish school and I never received a letter or anything, I thought I would come here to discover what had happened to the two of you. Here I am and you look at me as if I'm a stranger. Have I changed so much?"

"Well, Jade," Elizabeth cut in before her father's ire could rise any further. "It has been so very long since we were last in England. It's as if we have never seen you before. And certainly, we were not expecting you this evening. You've taken us completely by surprise. Where ever did you come from?"

"I arrived in port this morning." Jade gestured in the direction of the docks. "When I arrived here, the footman told me that the two of you had gone to dine with friends and he was not sure when you would return. Then he refused to allow me into the house and asked me to return in the morning! I went around to the side of the property and found a loose paling in the fence. I pulled it free and slipped up to the house. I left my luggage there in the shrubbery."

"You did what?" Governor Swann asked incredulously. "See here..."

"Father," Elizabeth interrupted firmly but gently. "Now that my dear sister has arrived, perhaps it would be proper to bring her into the house. I'm sure that we should introduce her to some of our friends."

"Elizabeth?" Shocked, Governor Swann blinked at his daughter. Had she gone mad? Or had he gone mad? He didn't remember a second daughter at all.

"It is not too late in the evening," Elizabeth went on. "I'm sure a note to Doctor Gray at the new hospital would bring her along. If asked, father, she would certainly bring a few friends. She did tell you she would be charmed to come for a visit."

Governor Swann was not the quickest wit ever born but he was far from dense. "Ah! Doctor Gray. Just the person to introduce to Jade. I agree."

"While you send the message, father, I will take my dear sister into the parlor," Elizabeth said taking the girl by the arm. "We can have tea brought in and talk of England. Would you like that, Jade?"

"Oh, yes!" Jade beamed. After all she had been through she would finally be with here family in her rightful place.

Later, in the Doctor's carriage, Jade smiled to herself. Elizabeth had been so kind and it was wonderfully nice of Doctor Gray to insist that Jade visit the new hospital immediately. As tired as she was, Jade finally gave in to the pleading of the good doctor. The two stout and handsome young men that accompanied them from the Governor's home were an added bonus. She felt pleased with all of the attention, though she was a little sorry for Elizabeth. The two men had not spared a single glance for her older sister. They seemed entirely taken with Jade. She would have to find some way to make it up to Elizabeth. Perhaps she could give her some fashion hints?


End file.
